Law of the wild-Survival
Survival ... They say that life wasn’t so bad that life wasn’t once so dangerous. Of course there was a slight danger battles and sickness but how things are now it’s nothing, nothing at all. We were never those lazy pampered felines that two-legs keep, we were Wild-born! And we still are. Few cats remain form those days when there was prey, herbs and the forest was alive. I have never seen the forest as the older cats describe it so I feel it was nothing more but a story but supposedly it’s true. In those days they say….that there were groups called Clans. These clans did their best to live in peace .Although there were always a couple of minor problems. The clans had lived in the forest for countless decades when things started happening slowly before their eyes. The prey was disappearing, the herbs were withering, the water slowly became tainted .The forest was dying and these cats were too blind too see until it was too late. They waited for signs….that never came. And slowly they lost hope……The Clan system eventually collapsed. The laws and customs were nothing, Many years have passed since then but the forest is dead and we are no longer what we once were. Cats are willing to kill just for a couple of herbs. In this place there is one law: SURVIVE ~Lyre. Chapter one ' ' 'M'y name is Lyre; I’m a Tunnler in training. The society in which I live is a bit more civilized than the others. Sadly we aren’t a real clan; those as I said before are dead. Anyway the name of my Tribe (I believe that this is the most adequate way to call it .) is Midnight. We call ourselves The Midnight Shadows. The tribe is consisted in a ranking determined by age and health rather than by gender and smell. It would take me all day to describe all the ranks there, custom and dangers of each ranks, so I will describe it when necessary. Anyway I was born in the time of the dead forest. This is my story .The story of The Midnight Shadows. There was nothing more than darkness, in the cavern. My eyes adjust to the gloom as I stretch my white head. “Lyre! A voice cries I turn towards the source in the dim light I can see Ruby her glowing amber eyes shown with excitement. She trembled slightly and to me it seemed that she would burst at any moment “You know what day it is? “She asked me she sounded nervous and at the same time energy filled. “No, I don’t know.” I told her but it was something good. Very good. Ruby let a high pitched shriek and blurted out her news. “Today. At sundown they will be….”She gasped for air “Will be doing tryouts for the new tunnlers! They will see whose fit to become a tunnler!”Then my brown sister gave another scream and ran off to who knows where. I shook my head slightly Ruby was like that she was very,very,very,hyper.She had too much energy,. I stretched and padded out of my den. The blue toadstools that are planted strategically along our wren gave off their bluish color. I walk down the hall; my paws compacting even further the hardened earth. I stand at the edge of the entrance to the Camp clearing. It’s not a clearing as most imagine it’s just a large room that connects the other tunnels together. The nursery, The tunnler den, The scout den, The spy den and the entrance to our wren where all linked to here.I know it doesn’t sound that complicated but it is connected to the nursery is a protection den that is only accessible after going through a large twisting and turning maze the herbs are also kept there in the den there is enough room for the whole Clan (I will call it that it sounds nice)and there is an underwater stream. The place exists in case of an attack. Any way. I enter the Camp clearing only to find it empty it is late I realize everyone is gone. Doing their roles in the clan. The tunnlers where fixing the labyrinth, the scouts bringing provisions and the spies doing….well, spying……..The only cats here where us .The kits……… No point staying here doing nothing I had to become a cat worthy of becoming a tunnler.I don’t want to stay a kit for 3 more moons that happened to sierra, she got lost in the maze and wailed for her mother until they had to go and find her. Sierra would have another chance today, hopefully this time she wouldn’t cry because I don’t think that Luxa can stand being cramped in the nursery any longer. that’s another thing until the kits become tunnlers the queens can’t return to their usual duty they become tunnlers for the time being even if they have to wait 6 moons or more for their kits to be admitted. The day passed in a blur I I faintly remember my mother Cherry licked and grooming my fur so that it would look ‘Presentable’ After she was done I remember how she had screamed when Ruby, my maniac sister was covered from head to tail in mud, dirt, grit and anything that makes your fur dirty. “Ruby “She would screech and then she would start to give Ruby a vigorous wash. Ruby gave out small protests and our mother washed her back. I looked around all the mothers were washing their kits Willow was licking clean one of her 3 kits Fox. He was a bright red tom with thick fur and big black paws. Lynx and Eagle had already been cleaned. Luxa avoided ant eye contact with Sierra she was most likely angry. Typical of Luxa.Our mothers walked proudly in front of us Cherry, Willow and Luxa. We tried to walk proudly as well but, well, we couldn’t we were all nervous. We didn’t know what was in store for us … We padded uncomfortably to the clearing, where Jay the MasterTunnler awaited us he was a pale, pale pale yellow tom with large grey eyes his eyes were glassy and clear like raindrops. “Welcome.”He meows his voice is strangely young “Tonight your time to take the test to become a Tunnler has come. This test won’t be easy but with your intelligence your eagerness and……your paws….”When he said that last line he eyed my paws. Most cats in the Clan have Large furry paws but mine are small and dainty, they don’t look like if they’re made for digging. “You have a chance to pass tonite,a chance to start new part of life! But if you don’t pass you can try in 3 moons. “When he said that he studied Sierra under his crystal gaze. “Now if the Queens allow me to take you to the first challenge ….They will start. “Our mothers nodded eagerly. I stared at Ruby who seemed more hyper that usual Every now and then she would shake violently I didn’t know form joy of form nervousness. Lynx seemed proud and mature compared to his brothers his snowy grey pelt was thick; his eyes had no wild light. Eagle and fox on the other hand were like Ruby ready to burst at any moment but not shaking. Sierra’s golden eyes were troubled as if she feared not passing the exam. I…….I don’t know how to describe myself………I had so many emotions that I couldn’t pick one to feel Jay led us kits into a dark tunnel, the one that went to the surface.Our eyes were blinded by a bright glare. We stumbled blindly behind him .Jay didn’t seem affected, he was used to it ……I guess. So by the time we entered another tunnel it was a relief it was like if we had found paradise. Our eyes were accustomed to the dark I realize. I scan the area its big it could easily accommodate the whole clan perhaps more! “This is the place where you will do the first challenge. You must go through the maze of Despair!” Category:Tornshine's Stories